


All Shapes and Sizes

by damozel



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Light-Hearted, Missing Scene, Orgasm, Pre-Canon, Sex Shop, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damozel/pseuds/damozel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Only in San Fran could a sex shop have a display more elaborate than Bloomingdale's,</i> mused the former hacktivist as she drank in the sight before her. There were dildos and vibrators literally everywhere. A ten-foot wall stacked full with the things. 'Where the hell do we start?' she asked. But the question was moot. Amanita had already gone ahead and dived right in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shapes and Sizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/gifts).



'Any thing you need help with my darlings, just let me know,' announced a deep voice from behind the cash desk. The store assistant threw an artificial smile at the attractive young couple who had just entered, running her hands through her artfully arranged, cropped copper locks, and fiddling self-consciously with her tiny nose stud. It was a glorious afternoon in the Castro, and streams of light poured in through the store's tall windows, which were framed by a fanfare of rainbow flags. The temperature had already soared above ninety and, to make things even better, business had been booming all day. With Pride just around the corner, it was the perfect afternoon for an hour or two shopping at 'Dolly's'.

'Oh hi Neets,' the assistant called, coming out from behind the counter. The slender, middle-aged woman smiled more warmly as she saw who it was. 'It's been a long time. I barely recognised you, honey. Got another new "do" I see.' 

Amanita ruffled up her hair, smiling first at the store assistant, then more affectionately at the tall blonde who stood beside her. 'Well hellllo Dolly's,' she trilled with characteristic enthusiasm. 'And hellllo Gilly,' she added, unable to resist singing the words. 'This is Nomi, by the way. And I thought an extra hint of blue and purple would suit my personality. Ice, ice baby.' She shook her toned shoulders to the rhythm of her words, twisting a brightly coloured braid around her forefinger, and narrowing her eyes. It was a pretty lame attempt at an ice cold glare, and the woman who stood by her side couldn't suppress her laughter.

'Ice queen? Girl detective more like,' Nomi teased, raising her eyebrows suspiciously. 'And it's nice to meet you, Gill.'

The flamboyant young woman feigned annoyance, sticking out her bottom lip like a petulant child and planting her hands on her hips. Her painfully tight shorts made the gesture far more erotic than it should have been, as did her revealing halter top, which barely skimmed her mid-riff. 'Hey, Nancy Drew has a dark side dontcha know. You're talking to an expert here.' 

She might be joking, but Nomi knew there was truth to her words. Her girlfriend had a will of iron when it came right down to it. 

'So I take it you don't need any help, Neets?' Gill asked, as she turned back to the pile of lingerie that was heaped on the cash desk. Nomi detected just the slightest hint of disdain in the older woman's voice as Gill subtly looked her up and down, while pretending to tag the items. She only hoped Amanita hadn't sensed it too, or there'd be trouble ahead. Old acquaintance or not, her Nita would have something to say to anyone who looked down their nose at her lover. 

There was that one time at Pride, of course. In fact it was their very first. It was an incident that Nomi would never forget. The moment when she knew that she had found the woman who would be her family for the rest of her days. 

As the blogger turned her attentions back to her girlfriend, she saw that she needn't have worried. Amanita was already distracted by the store's selection of bright and shiny things, as happy as a kid in a candy store. 'Come on, let me show you around,' she pronounced, taking Nomi by the hand and pulling her up the stairs that led to the back end of the store. 'I used to be a regular round these parts.' 

_Only in San Fran could a sex shop have a display more elaborate than Bloomingdale's,_ mused the former hacktivist as she drank in the sight before her. There were dildos and vibrators literally everywhere. A ten-foot wall stacked full with the things. 'Where the hell do we start?' she asked. But the question was moot. Amanita had already gone ahead and dived right in.

'I feel a costume opportunity coming on,' Amanita sang out theatrically, pulling down a brightly coloured box. She removed the "Lovebunny 3000" from its packaging, and swung it first over her shoulder, then against her hip. 'Stop, in the name of the law!' She held the ludicrously large vibrator out in front of her with both hands, the shaft pointed towards Nomi's chest. 'Bang, bang, bang!' 

'Y'know sometimes I think I'm dating this incredibly smart, capable, dynamic woman. Then at other times...' Nomi's voice trailed off as she collapsed into helpless laughter. 'You're the one who always says that cop shows mess you up.' 

'Cut it out miss serious-political-writer. This thing's got 32 settings,' Neets replied indignantly. She began to play with the dial at the base of the shaft, turning the settings up to the max. The Lovebunny began to twist and vibrate at an alarming rate. Even Amanita looked a little taken aback. 

'Neets, I don’t think you're supposed to do that in here.' Nomi adopted her best school ma'am voice, as she swiped the vibrator from her girlfriend's hands, staring down in mock-horror at the oversized lump of plastic. 'Seriously, you could take someone's eye out with this thing. Is that part supposed to be a clit stimulator?' 

'Don't tell me you don't secretly wanna piece of this?' Amanita laughed, snatching back her gun. 'I can see myself doing a whole sexy cop bit next Halloween. There's gotta be some furry handcuffs around here somewhere, and strip searches always were a special talent of mine.' She looked around frantically, trying to spot the right props. 'Ooh, d'ya think they've got the hats? I looove the sexy cop hats.' 

'Don't get carried away. You know all of my parts are a work of art, and that thing's not coming anywhere near them,' teased the blonde.

'Well, when you put it that way...I _would_ be doing the world a terrible disservice if I injured even an inch of that beautiful, beautiful body.' 

Nomi gave Amanita's hand a quick squeeze. Beneath the bravado, her Neets had the most sincere heart in the world.

'Plus when you think about it, it's not really necessary,' continued the book store employee. 'Why would you need batteries when your girlfriend is so fabulously sexy?' She twirled around laughing and wiggling her ass. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nomi spotted two guys in their fifties staring over at them from the other side of the store. The taller of the two rolled his eyes sideways at her, and sighed pointedly. 'Um, don't they have anything a little more, uh, _conservative_?' she asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

'Oh sure,' Amanita replied dead pan. 'There are plenty of things in a gay sex shop that come highly recommended by Miss Manners.' Standing on tip-toes, she reached for another box with a mischievous grin on her face. 'This one might be more your style: the Billy Bouncer X.' Her voice cracked up all over again. 'Who the hell names a dildo _Billy_?' she managed to get out, unable to contain her mirth.

'Hey, just because I’m a writer doesn’t mean I want a pencil up inside me.' The blogger flung the tiny dildo back at her girlfriend, but the other woman was already distracted by something new. Something she had spied on the very top shelf.

'Nomes. Oh Nomes!' she squealed in delight. 'I do believe I’ve found Just. The. Thing.'

*** 

Nomi's mind had already been blown once that day. By her dream-like vision of that desperate woman in white. The woman had worn a haunted, hunted expression – the face of someone who knew death was close at hand. No matter how hard Nomi tried, she couldn't shake the mental image of the woman's pained, defeated eyes. Or the resilient look of determination that underpinned her sorrow. 

_It's not possible_ , the blogger told herself firmly. _She couldn't have been in that dingy warehouse God-knows-where, and in our bathroom in San Francisco, all at the same time_. Then, in her heart of hearts, she knew it wasn't a dream.

Nomi needed to talk to her girlfriend, and to tell her more about what she had seen. But now was most certainly not the right moment. As she lay naked at the foot of the bed, with the most stunning woman in the world propped up above her, Nomi knew that she was about to have her mind blown all over again.

'So you remember our little shopping trip a few days ago?' Amanita asked, curling her lips into an expression that spelled out mischief to the woman who knew her so well. It was another glorious day, and the sunlight bounced off Amanita's flawless brown skin, emphasising her athletic frame and perfect curves. The sunshine seemed to be fuelling Amanita's rambunctious mood. She dipped her body down lower, allowing her nipples to briefly brush against Nomi's bare breasts. She planted a chaste kiss on Nomi's lips. 

'It's not something I'm going to forget it a hurry,' quipped the blogger in reply. 'Especially not when those two guys complained to the manager.' She grinned at the memory, straining to keep her voice steady in an attempt to mask the fact that she was already ludicrously, ridiculously turned on. 

'Well I went back to the store and got us a little surrrprrrise.' Amanita reached underneath the duvet and pulled out the Billy Bouncer X, waving it in the air with a flourish. 'You could even use it to cast magic spells. Taa Daa!' 

'You’ve got an evil sense of humour,' Nomi retorted, throwing the dildo-cum-magician's wand to one side. She took her girlfriend by the waist and flung her playfully down onto the mattress. Reaching for what she knew were her lover's most tender spots, she tickled lightly behind her knees, before reaching underneath her arms. 

'Stop. Stop! I surrender,' giggled Neets. To which Nomi's response was to tickle even harder. 'I'm waving a white flag here,' Amanita gasped breathlessly, kissing her lover lightly on the chin, then peppering her whole jaw line with kisses. She rolled back on top of her. 'Don't worry, I kept the one we picked out together.'

Nomi was almost painfully aroused as her lover took out the rainbow-striped dildo they had found at Dolly's, and ever so slowly fastened it into place. Surely it didn't take _that_ long to fix the buckles. Then Amanita knew her girlfriend was enjoying every second of the show. She fitted the remainder of the straps against her hips with a wicked smile on her face, to which Nomi's only response was an inarticulate murmur. Amanita continued to tease her girlfriend, kissing Nomi lightly on the face, then stroking her nipples until they were hard and erect. She ran her tongue over the firm nipples, then, finally, she moved her hand down lower. She carefully traced the outline of her lover's labia, before running her fingers—ever so briefly—over her clitoris. Just when she felt Nomi could stand the frustration no longer, she slipped them gently inside. 

'Neeets,' Nomi moaned, her voice flush with desire. 

Amanita nudged the tip of the rainbow strap-on against Nomi's clit for a second of two, then pulled away. The wait was agonising, but she held on for a full minute before thrusting again. 'Good? You want more?' she teased. With each jolt of her hips the dildo entered a little deeper, never remaining inside for more than a second or two. It was worth the agony of restraint to see the blissful look on Nomi's face. Never did Amanita feel safer, or more loved, than when she lay in the arms of her girlfriend. Or, indeed, when she lay on top of her girlfriend fucking her brains out. 

'Neeeeets. Now. I need you deep inside me. Right. Now.' 

Amanita could hold back no longer. She herself was impossibly wet as she pushed the dildo fully inside for the first time. It didn't matter how long they had been together, the simple feeling of being inside Nomi was enough to drive her crazy. And each thrust of the dildo brought both women a little closer to the edge. _Happy Pride_ , Amanita thought to herself, as Nomes' cries of satisfaction rang out. Fucking her lover harder and faster and deeper, she watched in delight as Nomi slipped over the edge into oblivion.


End file.
